1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for detecting rotary movement of a rotary part seated fixedly on a motor shaft, preferably a crankshaft. The device has at least one sensor positioned opposite the rotary part and connected to a detection and/or evaluation unit (processing unit). The sensor is secured in a receptacle. The invention furthermore relates to a mounting device for mounting the rotary part, in particular, for properly positioning the rotary part relative to the sensor in the circumferential direction of the rotary part.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to fixedly mount on a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine a transducer wheel as a rotary part. A sensor is positioned opposite the transducer wheel at a circumferential location of the transducer wheel. It detects the rotary movement of the transducer wheel and sends corresponding signals of the rotary movement to the detection and/or evaluation unit (processing unit). By means of the sensor, the rotary position of the transducer wheel and thus the rotary position of the crankshaft can be determined. In this manner it is, for example, possible to detect when the top dead center of the crankshaft, respectively, of the piston of the internal combustion engine connected to the crankshaft is reached. The transducer wheel and the sensor must be mounted precisely relative to one another in order to be able to precisely detect the rotary position of the crankshaft or the position of the piston. This requires a considerable expenditure.
It is an object of the present invention to embody the device of the aforementioned kind such that the rotary part and the sensor can be mounted in a simple way so as to be precisely aligned relative to one another.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the receptacle and the sensor have cooperating positioning elements with which the position of the sensor can be adjusted relative to the rotary part in the rotary direction thereof. This is furthermore achieved in that the rotary part can be mounted with a mounting device and in that the rotary part can be positioned in its circumferential direction relative to the sensor by the mounting device.
In the device according to the invention, the positioning elements of the receptacle and of the sensor cooperate with one another. This makes it possible to fasten the sensor simply and precisely within a short period of time in the receptacle. By means of the positioning elements it is ensured that the sensor can be adjusted precisely in the rotary direction relative to the rotary part so that the sensor can detect reliably the rotary movement of the rotary part. The rotary part can be mounted by means of the mounting device in a simple way but still precisely in regard to its required position.